


The Beauty of Rebirth

by whitedandelions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Famous Louis, Getting Back Together, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not amused to find out that the groom's best man is actually his ex of three years.  </p>
<p>
  <i>Louis smiled weakly, and took Harry's words as an okay to move closer.  And despite everything Harry had done for himself in those three years in hopes to get over him, Harry let him.  He let Louis get close as if those three years had never happened, as if he hadn't been a living husk of a person ever since Louis had left him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi softechoes! I tried to write the superheroes prompt for you but...that failed haha so I turned to this one.  
> Thank you to tummyhand/darkerwings for encouraging me on Tumblr and letting me use her prompt! :) thank you sweetie~ the prompt is on her tumblr :)  
> Also, I had no clue so many people had written this prompt before?? haha, so I'm sorry if there's similarities and if there are, it's completely by accident!  
> And lastly, thank you to my WONDERFUL beta whitefave on tumblr and ihavetoomuchfreetime on ao3! I have never ever let anyone beta my works before, but she was such a sweetheart to newbie self like me, and she totally kicked my butt with her reviewing haha, so it's thanks to her this isn't riddled with mistakes. (and I'm sorry, I meant to make it more realistic but I just can't get my writing inspiration to come back sigh)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

 

**_May 4, 2015_ **

"You look beautiful, Gems."

Gemma's smile was brilliant, and she wrapped her arms around Harry as soon as he got close enough.  "It's all thanks to you, little brother."

"Don't say that," he chastised lightly , but his insecurities were quickly wiped away by her delighted laugh.

"No, really, I mean it, Harry," she smiled.  "You didn't have to agree to be my maid of honor."

"Man of honor, Gems. _Man_ of honor."

She just shrugged and smiled, but her smile seemed sad.

"Hey, no being sad on your big day." Harry reminded her, poking Gemma's cheek in an effort to make her cheer up.  "It's been three years, Gems, I swear I'm okay."

"You don't hate me, then?  For having a spring wedding when it's always been _your_ dream."

"Of _course_ I don't hate you, Gemma.  And really, I haven't thought about him for a year.  You deserve to be happy, okay?"

She still looked worried, but a knock prevented her from saying anything.  The bridesmaids filed in as soon as Gemma opened the door, falling over themselves to compliment the dress and to shower her with affection. 

Harry watched for a bit, amused, before the bridesmaids start talking about make-up and clothes and he was promptly shooed out before long.

He wandered the hallways without a set destination for a while, taking in the many decorations and the flowers that litter the wedding hall.  It was beautiful, and Harry planned every last detail of it.

It had been cathartic, planning for Gemma's wedding.  Totaling the costs, calling up wedding planners, writing up invitations with Gemma - they all helped him cope with the fact that it wasn't _him_ getting married.

He knew what Gemma was thinking when she asked him to help with the wedding.  She had been worried, and Harry couldn't blame her for it.

Three years ago, the love of his life dumped him.  And he spent the next three years living as a husk, stuck on a day-to-day routine as a bakery owner and spending his free time doing nothing but watching Netflix. 

It had been too hard to meet people after _him_ ; after the man that he thought was going to be the _one_.  They had been together for three long years, and the break up had come out of nowhere.  They had promised to be _forever_ , to never let anyone or anything come in-between them, and yet, somehow something _had_.  He still didn't know the reason, and he still spent every day thinking about it. 

It was difficult, not knowing.  It made him feel hopeless and idiotic, and it made the idea of finding love again daunting,because how could he _ever_ find someone else that could replace _him_?  They had been in love the very moment they met, and of _course_ he had pushed too hard -  had pushed him to the breaking point until he had no choice but to dump Harry.

It hadn't been easy when Louis continued to show up everywhere he went.  Louis' fame had only skyrocketed when he had left Harry; he became the main character of multiple movies and showed up on a variety of television series.  Harry tried not to let it get to him; he did his best to avoid the tabloids and the newspapers, but it hadn't helped much when Louis continued to become more and more famous.

Planning the wedding helped, however.  He still thought about him every day, but the ache had lessened as time wore on.  Gemma was opening a new chapter in her life, and it was about time he did the same.

He was just checking off the last details of the wedding when his eyes fell on the dining set.  The salad fork was missing and he knew he shouldn't, but he stalked over to the people in charge anyway.  He was nervous, because he _hated_ confrontation, but it was Gemma's big day, and he wasn't about to let something like this ruin it.  "Guys, the table spread specifically calls for both a salad _and_ a dinner fork."  


They apologized immediately.  Harry accepted the apology with a grimace, and a girl rushed off, presumably to find some salad forks.  He was just feeling guilty about it when a husky voice cut through his thoughts.

"Still as meticulous as ever, I see?"

That _voice._

He _knew_ that voice.

When he turned, Louis Tomlinson stood there in front of him, dressed in a white-collar shirt and his black tie loosely tied around his neck.  Even underdressed, he looked as stunning as ever.Harry forgot how to breathe for a second.

Because the last time he saw those clear blue eyes in person had been the day they had broken up.  He still remembered the dry-heaving and the sobbing that he had done that day, and the overwhelming pain of having his heart broken into a million pieces, and looking into those eyes brought it all rushing back, and it was all he could do to stay standing.

No matter what he did, or attempted, the sad fact remained that he was still undeniably in love with Louis.  


* * *

**_April 3rd, 2009_ **

They met in the middle of spring. 

He had just opened his bakery shop a month before, and it was _brutal_. 

It was nothing like his previous experiences; unlike being a part-timer, he was in charge of the products that were going to be sold, what to do with the leftover bread that didn't sell, and - worst of all -he was in charge of all the expenses.  It was agonizing and tiring dealing with everything while simultaneously trying to come up with products that would bring in more customers, and Harry was ready to just give up and cry.

It was one such day where everything was going wrong that he met Louis.  He had burned the latest batch of bread and the flower petals that he was currently shaping were misshapen and ugly.  He was just about to cry about it when the bell tinkled, letting him know someone had entered the shop.  He straightened himself up, took a deep breath, and turned to face the customer, only to lose his breath..

Because the person in front of him was utterly _gorgeous_.  He had feathery brown hair that fell gracefully across his forehead,blue eyes that shone like precious stones, and a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.  He was _small_ , but built, and his muscles were on display due to the tank top that hugged him slightly, accentuating his effortless beauty.

And his arse. Jesus fucking _Christ._

 His arse could put Kim Kardashian to shame – pert and defined in the black jeans that cling to him so beautifully."Welcome," Harry blurted, and a familiar heat rose to his cheeks, tinging them roughe.  Louis' smile had only widened, and he nodded in greeting,before turning to browse the wares.  Harry was a bloody mess the short time Louis took to pick out some bread, nervously fidgeting and doing his best to fix the flower he had just made. 

He got so into it that it was only when Louis made a soft cough that he startled and looked upward.  There were crinkles – _crinkles -_ at the edges of Louis' eyes, and he sheepishly put away the tools. 

"Hi,” Harry greeted, and involuntary smile stretching across his lips.“Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah," answered Louis. He leaned over the glass display, looking at the mess between Harry’s fingers. "What's that?"

"This?" He pointed at the cupcake that still sported the misshapen flower and Louis nodded.  "Just something I'm trying to perfect.  I just can't get the petals to look right."

Louis' eyebrows rose, and he beamed at Harry. "It's already perfect, Curly.  Cheer up!  You don't have to get _everything_ perfect."

"I do, though," he countered, and then clamped his mouth closedbecause he wasn't _trying_ to argue with the perfect human being in front of him.  

"How much is it?" Louis asked after a moment.  "I'll take it."'

"You don't have to," Harry stammered.

"It's beautiful," he paused, his beautiful blue eyes shifting downward to look at his nametag, "Harry,” he finished with a smile.  “My little sisters will love it."

He was shaking when he walked over to the till, carrying the cupcake and a box to stash it in.  He put the rest of the bread Louis had picked out into a plastic bag before adding the cupcake to it.  "On the house."

"Come on, Curly, that's not how you run a business," Louis laughed.. 

"Please, you're helping me enough by raising my confidence."

"Well, it is the grand opening," Louis smirked..  "You don't have to be so worried, Harry, I'm sure the place will be busy soon enough."

"You haven't even tasted it yet."

Louis leaned forward and rested on the counter on his elbows, grinning conspiratorially. "Something tells me that you have a gifted way with the bread." 

The way Louis smiled made him pause for a second and then it clicked.  "You're Gemma's friend!"

"Guilty as charged,"he grinned, laughing at Harry’s probably shocked and surprised expression. 

"I haven't seen you since you left for university," Harry admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks.  He couldn't believe that the person standing in front of him was someone he had known since he was only sixteen.  They had only been acquaintances since Gemma and Louis had really only gotten close in their senior year.  They had gone to the same school, but since Harry was two years younger than Louis, their interactions had been severely limited.

He had forgotten all about Louis in the four years that had followed, and Gemma had barely mentioned him whenever the two of them had met up.  To think that short, curvy Louis had grown up to look like _this_ (toned, muscular, with scruff that made him look so fucking _hot_ ) was blowing his mind.

"You still look exactly the same," laughed Louis. "Do you remember my name?"

"Louis Tomlinson," he breathed out quietly, and watched as Louis' expression brightened up considerably.

"Ah, a man after my own heart!" he crowed.  "You don't know how happy it makes me to know my old crush remembers my name."

"Old crush!?" he squeaked out, and he was sure that the hotness he could feel on his cheeks was extremely visible.

Louis' smile was shy, even as it boasted confidence.  "I've liked you since you were in Year Ten."

"But we didn't meet until two years later," Harry pointed out, puzzled.

Louis' smile became sheepish, and he ducked his head into his chest, avoiding Harry’s gaze. "Uh, I may have noticed you in the hallways...possibly..."  He trailed off, and Harry was delighted to see a light dusting of pink on the man's cheeks.  "You were impossibly cute, and well, I had a thing for curls?  And I probably shouldn't be admitting this, but I became friends with Gemma in hopes of getting closer to you."

"That's creepy," he deadpanned, and Louis pouted. 

"I swear I got better.  It's not like I'm still friends with Gemma in order to get updates on you.  Promise."

"That's a pity."

Louis looked at him, his eyebrows raising in surprise. 

"Because I was hoping you'll ask to take me out," he added hastily.

Louis’ face relaxed into a teasing, determined smile."Well, I do need to pay you back for the cupcake."

"You do," Harry acknowledged with a shy smile.  

"Coffee?” Louis suggested, sounding hopeful.  “After you close up, that is."

Harry grinned. "We've known each other for four years and you want our first date to be coffee?”

“I – well,” Louis stammered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“My mate Niall runs a bar down the street,” Harry suggests, raising and dropping his shoulders. “Could be fun, I suppose.”

Louis' smirks at him. "I wouldn’t doubt it, Curly."

And that had been that.

Their first date had been a rousing success to say the least. 

Catching up had been a lot less awkward than Harry had expected it to be, and now that they were older and Louis' crush had mellowed out enough that he wasn't walking on eggshells every time they uttered a word to each other, and as the night wore on they actually found they had a lot in common.

Louis had just graduated from university with a degree in acting, and had been going to multiple auditions for parts in order to make it big.  He had been tight-lipped about it at first, but after getting some drinks in, became just about tipsy enough to complain quite loudly about how some directors were just looking for certain parts, and that's why he wasn't famous yet. 

Harry spent the outing fascinated by Louis' boldness and loud nature, and had promptly fallen head over heels for him.  When Louis had dropped him off at the front door of his bakery, Harry didn't hesitate to tug Louis into a heated kiss.  It just felt _right_ , and although Louis had backed off with a shake of his head, Harry had went to sleep with Louis' number saved into his phone.

It had been the start to something wonderful, and Harry would never forget it for the rest of his life.

* * *

**_May 4, 2015_ **

"What are you doing here?" he accused.  His heart was beating erratically, rabbiting against his ribcage, and he wasn't angry, really, just nervous as he looked into those cerulean eyes that he had once known so well.

Louis looked shocked at his question, his eyebrows rising to hide behind his feathery fringe.   The silence stretched on for a while, before Louis quietly said, "Suppose the groom's best man has to make an appearance, doesn't he?"

" _You're_ Niall's best man?" he blurted out.

"Guilty as charged," quipped Louis, and Harry winced as the words resonated.  It was so _Louis_ to say that, and it reminded him of that day all those years ago.

It made him bitter, and he couldn't help the scowl that appeared.  "Should've figured it was you."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Curly?"  Louis looked _hopeful_ and Harry –

He just –

Absolutely fucking not. "Don't _call_ me that,” Harry quietly seethed. “You don’t get to call me that. Not anymore.” 

Louis' expression fell immediately, and his hands went up in the nervous tick that he still had from all those years ago.  He was nervously wringing his hands together in front of him, and Harry's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"You lost that privilege when you broke my heart three years ago."  


Louis looked pained.

"Harry," Louis started, but Harry held a hand up, silencing him.

"You _broke_ me, Louis.  You just –“ He cut himself off, swallowed, and angrily swiped at the tears that were threatening to spill.  “You _left_ me, you _prick._ Without a reason, like our three years together was nothing to you." 

"They weren't nothing!” Louis protested.“They were the best three years of my life, Harry, you have to believe me."

Harry snorted derisively."Do I?"

Louis sighed, tiredly."Please, Harry, I don't want to fight with you after so long."

_Nah, fuck that,_ Harry thought, and plowed on, the buried, pent up anger crashing over him like waves on a shore.

"You _still_ can't tell me why?  I think that was the worst part,” Harry told him, biting the inside of his cheek, trying valiantly to stop the tears from falling.  "I didn't know what I did wrong and it wasn't-" He choked, and he had to turn his face away to stop himself from crying.  "I just wanted to run after you, Lou. I wanted to beg you to take me back."

"It was _never_ your fault, Harry," Louis passionately said, and Harry took a step back when Louis stepped closer to him.  "It was me, it was _all_ me, Harry, never you."

"Oh," Harry scoffedbitterly. "I guess I get the 'it's not you, it's me' talk. "

Louis made a frustrated sound. "Harry, it wasn't - it wasn't like that.  Please, you have to know that we had something _special_.  Please tell me you knew that at least, right?"

He couldn't help it, even after all these years, Louis' earnest blue eyes still held a special power over him.  "Yes," he said simply, biting his lip hard in hopes it would distract him from the tears that were now getting dangerously close to falling.  "I know.  You were the one for me, Louis."  


Louis smiled weakly, and took Harry's words as an okay to move closer.  And despite _everything_ Harry had done for himself in those three years in hopes to get over him, Harry _let_ him.  He let Louis get close as if those three years had never happened, as if he hadn't been a living husk of a person ever since Louis had left him.

"Still the one, I hope," Louis said, quietly, but the words rang out clear.

"No," he said, shaking his head forcefully and not caring that the tears had finally fallen and were now rolling down his cheeks. "You _don't_ get to do this to me, Louis.  I'm not going to listen to this.  I was getting _over_ you, Lou.  You don't get to come back and break me all over again."

"But I don't _want_ to break you, Harry.  You're - you can't possibly think that these three years were easy for me."

"The tabloids beg to differ," he bit out, angrily.  


"You can't - you honestly believe those, Harry?  You think I have a different girl over at my place every night just like everyone else?"

"Maybe," Harry spits, even though deep down inside he knew that Louis would never do anything like that.  Louis looked stricken at his words, and Harry couldn't help driving the knife further.  "After all, it's not like I _know_ you."

"But you do, Harry," pleaded Louis.  "You know me better than anyone."

The words hit hard, and they sent a shiver down his spine when he finally registered them.  "Louis, please,” Harry pleaded, wearily“don't do this to me.  Just - just _leave_ me alone.  If you have any respect left for me, please, just let's get through this wedding, okay?  Then you can go on pretending I don't exist and we can get on with our lives." 

He shrugged Louis' hand off his arm as soon as he got the words out, and before he could hesitate, he practically ran out of the room.

As soon as he got to somewhere private, he collapsed, hugging his knees and burying his face into them as his body was wracked heavily by sobs.  


Harry  thought he was better than this.

He thought wrong.

* * *

  ** _April 15, 2015_**

Their second date wasn't as successful as the first.  Louis planned a romantic picnic and just as they were finishing up the lunch Harry had packed, the rain had come pouring down in sheets.  Harry laughed, startled, but Louis panicked, shrugging off his jacket and immediately placing it around Harry's shoulders.

He looked like he was going to cry, and while it was _sweet_ , Harry hated that expression.  So he tugged Louis forward and placed a messy kiss wet with rain against his lips.

Louis startled, pulling away and looking up at the sky.  "It's raining," he said, and Harry gleefully laughed.

"It is," said Harry, "doesn't mean it has to ruin our picnic."

"You're a walking cliché, Harry Styles," said Louis, with raised eyebrows.

"Am I?" teased Harry, and he easily pulled Louis back against his body.  "You don't have to be so worried, Lou.  It's just a little rain."

"I'm sorry," offered  Louis, "I'm just nervous.  I crushed on you for so long and it's like a dream that you're finally here and I don't want to mess it up."

"You're not going to mess it up," laughed Harry.  "I'm not going to fall in love with you depending on the perfection of your dates, Lou, you just have to be who you _are_ and hope that's enough to make me like you.  That's the way it works, after all.  If you're pretending to be someone who you're not, how could I ever possibly fall in love with you?"

Louis looked pleasantly startled at his words, and Harry pulled him impossibly closer. "And besides," he whispered, "I'm just as nervous as you.  You see, I really _like_ you, but you put me on a pedestal and I'm scared of disappointing you."

"You can't," said Louis promptly, and Harry laughed.

"And how would you know that?  Maybe I chew too loud or I bite my nails."

Louis was silent, and Harry smiled and pressed closer, placing another chaste kiss against Louis' lips. 

"The only thing we can do now is be ourselves and hope that that's enough.  And I'll tell you a little secret, Lou, I'm already falling for you."

This time, Louis kissed back, and it was a long, languid moment that they spent pressed against each other..

When they finally pulled away, Louis' eyes were glazed and Harry smiled at the sight.  "Let's not waste the rain," he whispered, and he pulled Louis up to his feet. 

He whirled Louis around, singing in a soft voice, " _Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.  And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless_."

"Really?" said Louis, when he was done laughing, "Taylor Swift?  You're a teenage girl, Harry."

"Hey," he defended, pouting, "it's a great song.  And it fit!  Because we're dancing in a storm right now."

"Are you in your best dress, then?" asked Louis, dryly.

"Well maybe _not_ my best dress," he admitted, and Louis' eyebrows rose immediately until they disappeared.

"Do you wear dresses often, Harry?"

Harry grinned, shaking his hair to get rid of the excess water.  Louis watched him curiously, and Harry gestured for Louis to lean forward.  Louis obliged, and Harry whispered into his ear, "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Harry giggled as Louis drew him into another kiss after a whispered, "You do talk some shit."

Their next date was spent in bed because Harry had a weak immune system and had gotten deathly sick after their little dance in the storm.  But they didn't mind, because the dates didn't matter, just the company. 

\---

**_May 4, 2015_ **

Niall found him. 

Niall dropped to his knees as soon as he saw him, breathing out a quiet, forlorn, " _Harry_."

Harry looked up at the words, blinking glistening green eyes at the Irish lad in front of him.  He flinched away as soon as he realized who was in front of him, glaring daggers at Gemma's future husband.

"How _could_ you," he accused, lowly.

"Harry," pleaded Niall, sounding helpless.  "It was - he's miserable without you."

"That doesn't change the fact that he broke my fucking _heart_ , Niall.  After _everything_   that happened –“He choked, burying his face as a new onset of sobs hit him.  It took him a while to compose himself, and he _hated_ that he wasn't strong enough to shrug off Niall's comforting rubs as he struggled to calm down.  "How could you make him your best man?"

"Because Gemma chose you, Harry, and Louis - Louis is the next closest friend I got.  I'm sorry."

Something in Niall's voice made him pause, and he deflated immediately.  Just like that, and he knew he had forgiven Niall.  "Does Gemma know?"

"Harry."  Niall sounded close to tears himself, and Harry forced himself to get over it.  Because it was Niall's _wedding_ day and he hated that he was delicate enough that his best friend and his sister were willing to risk ruining it for _him_. 

" _Does she_?"

Niall sighed. "Yes."

He exhaled a slow, shaky breath  as he registered the words.  "I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" Niall sounded disbelieving, and Harry didn't blame him for it.

"You're my best mate, Niall.  I trust _you_.  There has to be a reason you did this," he said slowly, but with strength behind the words as he did so.  They were difficult to say, but only because he _was_ speaking the truth.  Because he _loved_ Niall and he _loved_ his sister, and there was no way the two closest people to him would be doing this out of spite.

Niall made a choked sound, and his hand found its way into Harry's, clenching tightly.  "You're so strong, Harry."

Harry let out a soft chuckle at the words; somehow his tears had stopped spilling over his cheeks..  He had always been like this.  When people worried about him, he couldn't help crying, but since he had to be strong for Niall, the situation just didn't seem as bad anymore.  "No, I'm not," he answered, but Niall laid his head down on his shoulder anyway.

"Thank you for understanding, Harry," whispered Niall.  "Louis' been miserable.  He's famous, and he's got everything he's ever wanted, but he's lost the one thing he thought was forever."

"That's terrible to say, Ni," interjected Harry.  "He didn't lose me because he got famous."

"You don't know then," breathed Niall, in wonderment. 

Harry’s brows pinch together.  "Know what?"

"He left you _because_ he was getting famous.  He never wanted to lock you in the closet with him."

Harry considered Niall's words, wondering if they could be truth, and then shook his head.  "That's impossible.  You couldn't possibly know what he was thinking.  And if you're right, then why didn't he give me a choice?  He should have believed that I would have always chosen him."

"And don't you see?" asked Niall, his voice barely above a whisper.  "That's _exactly_ why he didn't give you a choice."

"No, Ni, I - this," he paused, unable to come up with the words to express how he was feeling.  Because he was confused, and angry, and sad and things had been so much more simple when he had believed that Louis had been done with him.

"Just give him a chance, Harry.  Please.  I'll vouch for him, okay?  Louis is still a great fucking person and yeah, he fucked up with you, but he's willing to do anything to make it right again.  And I know I'm meddling, and I _know_ just how miserable he made you, but you're _not_ getting better, Harry.  You're - he's the one for you, Harry, I _know_ it.  You've never been happierthan you have been when you're with him, and I - you guys _belong_ together, okay?  Just let him make it up to you."

Harry sighed wearily."And if he breaks my heart again?"

"Then I'm willing to take any punishment you think I deserve," answered Niall.

Harry paused, looking deep into Niall's blue eyes and saw the sincerity shining clear.  He exhaled slowly, shaking in the face of what Niall was suggesting.  "You really think that, Ni?  You _really_ think Louis and I are meant to be?"

"Yes," Niall answered without hesitation..  "Definitely.  Forever and ever.  Larry Stylinson till the day I die."

Harry snorted."That name's disgusting, Niall."

"What?" defended Niall, looking affronted.  "Gemma thinks the name is pretty clever."

He was laughing even though he was miserable and confused, and he playfully jostled Niall's shoulder as he tried his best to dredge up a smile.  "I'll talk to him," he said after his laughter died down.  "But no promises, okay?"

"You won't regret it!" Niall crowed.

And looking at Niall's bright expression, Harry found himself believing that maybe he _wouldn't_ regret it.

_Maybe_ , he and Louis were meant to be.

* * *

 

**_April  18, 2011_ **

Their dates continued until they couldn't count them them anymore, and gradually, they began spending a lot more time together, content with each other’s company, rather than them just being on dates together.Louis was over at the bakery more than he was at his own home, and it seemed like a simple matter for him to move in.

So he did.  


He quit his part-time job and helped Harry bake, and it turned out to be one of their better decisions.  The bakery was doing well, and it was more than enough to the support the two of them.  They weren't extravagant spenders and honestly, Harry was happy just being in Louis' company.

Days seemed to pass by quickly, and suddenly, they found themselves one spring morning hovering over a piece of paper at the dining table. 

Louis' eyes were twinkling even as his mouth was still open, and Harry was delighted at the sight.  He crowded into his love's space, showering love and affection through lightly pressed kisses.    

Louis came back to himself a few minutes later, and he crowed happily as he suddenly grabbed Harry's cheeks and brought him into a bruising kiss.  He was laughing happily even as he continued to kiss Harry hard.

Harry's heart soared at the sight, thinking back to the sleepless nights Louis had endured because of his insecurities.  He always knew Louis was great, and it was amazing to finally see Louis getting the recognition he deserved.

"They're considering me for Spider Man," he said slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe it.  "Spider Man, Harry!"

"You’re gonna be my own little webspinner," teased Harry, and laughed when Louis shot him an unamused look.

"If you're going to be the boyfriend of the next Spider Man you _better_ actually read the comics, or at least, see the films.."

Harry laughed, delighted, "You're going to get the part for sure, Lou."

Louis preened at his words, his eyes sparkling and his mouth upturned in what seemed to be a perpetual smile.

He got the part.

Harry threw a surprise party for Louis, and Louis nearly brained himself when they jumped out when he walked in.  

He was laughing a second later though, immediately weaving his arms around Harry.  "Did you plan all this?"

"Guilty as charged," Harry grinned, unapologetically, and Louis frowned.

"That's _my_ line."

"I planned you a party!" he argued, "Let me have this one saying."

"You can have more than that," said Louis, lowly, seductively. “Just as long as I can have something else later.”

Niall coughed awkwardly. "Did not need to know that, mate," said Niall, but he was smiling so Harry figured it was alright.

And when Louis took Harry apart that night as thanks, Harry couldn't imagine it getting any better than this.

* * *

**_May 4, 2015_ **

"Niall told me to give you a chance."

It was after the reception, and the guests were mingling around as Niall and Gemma danced.  It had been a beautiful ceremony, and Harry, already emotionally drained, had teared up during the whole thing.  Even meeting glances with Louis hadn't brought him down from his high, and he had focused on greeting everyone else who had made it to the wedding instead of confronting Louis. 

Louis looked startled to be addressed by Harry after being ignored for so long, and his expression immediately became nervous as soon as the words were out.  "Harry," he started.

Harry shook his head, lifting his hand up to silence Louis.  "No, Lou, I need to..." he trailed off, wondering just how to word what he was feeling.  "Did you break up with me because you didn't want to lock me in the closet with you?"

Louis looked like he had been punched and he exhaled hard as soon as Harry stopped talking.  He was shaking, but his back was straight and his expression was determined.  "Yes, I did."

Harry deflated, closing his eyes and counting down from ten in order to stop himself from crying.  "You did," he repeated, flatly, as soon as he got himself back under control.

"It wasn't fair to you, Harry.  I told you, didn't I?  That I couldn't love you the way I wanted to, that you deserved _so_ much more than what I could give you."

"If you really thought that, then why didn't you give me a choice?  I thought you respected me enough to consider what _I_ wanted."

"Because you would have chosen me," said Louis in a broken voice.  "And I just couldn't do that to you.  It's been so fucking difficult, Harry.  I've lost myself in the constant lessons to act less 'gay' as if there _is_ actually a way to act gay.  Sometimes, I wake up and see myself in the mirror, and I don't even know who the person in the reflection is."

"We could have done it together," he said, quietly.

Louis looked _broken_ ; there was no other way to describe it.  His eyes were shot, and his expression made Harry's heart ache.  "We could have," agreed Louis, voice barely above a whisper..  "I fucked up, Harry."

"You did," he stated.  He wasn't trying to be mean; he didn't want to hurt Louis and he never _will_ want to hurt Louis.  He was simply stating what he thought was to be true, and the fact remained that Louis _had_ messed up.

"I know that," continued Louis.  "That's why I'm here, Harry."

"A second chance,” Harry said quietly.

"Yes," confirmed Louis.  "Whatever you want, Harry. I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you."

For three whole years, Harry would have _killed_ to hear those words.  But now, hearing them made him feel hollow, as if they meant nothing to him anymore.  It still filled him with joy, but his head was so messed up right now that he didn't even _know_ what his true feelings were. 

"I don't know, Lou.  Everything's so confusing, I don't know what to do or even think.  It scares me that you can come back and in less than twenty-four hours, I'm already head over heels for you.  Actually, I think I _never_ stopped loving you.  And that terrifies me, Lou.  You can break me, take everything away from me, and I'll _still_ love you."

"But I won't do any of that, I won’t take anything from you or break you," said Louis, vehemently.  "I _won't_ because I _love_ you."

He exhaled hard, closing his eyes tight so that he wouldn't have to look into those blue eyes he loved so much.  "Please, Lou, I need time."

Louis let out a shaky breath, and silence stretched in between them after Harry's words.  It was a while before Louis spoke again, "It's a beautiful wedding, Harry."

And fuck it, Harry already bared all today, one more thing wouldn't hurt.  "It's what I planned for us."

"Fuck, Harry," cursed Louis, and Harry smiled sadly at Louis' wide eyes.

"Daisy and Phoebe would have been our flower girls.  Niall would have been your best man, Gemma mine.  We would've kept it small, just like this, don't you think?  Just friends and family, even _if_ you're a world-famous actor now.  Dinner would have been classy, but filling, because we always agreed that expensive food never filled us up.  We would have the ceremony indoors, but afterward, we would have moved outside just like this so we can dance and be merry and eat more finger foods because despite the large dinner we probably would have still been hungry," he trailed off with a sad chuckle, and startled when he felt Louis' hand make its way into his slowly, giving him enough time to move away if he wanted to.  


He didn't though, and he clenched Louis' hand tightly. 

"I would've cried, you _know_ I would have," he said, a tad wistfully, "Probably throughout the whole ceremony until you kissed my tears away."

"Harry," said Louis, softly.

"Our wedding would've been just as beautiful, Lou."

"Yes, it would have," Louis agreed.

And just like that, Harry was crying.  He let Louis pull him into an embrace, and he buried his face into Louis' neck just as he had always used to so long ago.  It was comforting, and it was good, and it was everything he had ever wanted. 

He cried for a good minute, thinking about what could have been, before slowly pulling away.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  I would've wanted our wedding to be the same, Harry."

Harry let out a shaky breath, "Even if I wanted to be in a wedding dress like Gemma's?"

" _Especially_ because of that," said Louis, a sad tilt to his smile.

Sharp pain was blooming around his heart, and he lowered his head to avoid looking at Louis.  "I should probably go," the words feeling like sharp glass as they left his mouth.

"I love you," said Louis, and it took all of Harry's courage to walk away.

* * *

**_April 19, 2012_ **

"Your movie premiere's on our anniversary."

Louis flinched at his words, and Harry frowned when he saw Louis' expression fall. 

"Oh, Lou," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" asked Louis, looking startled and Harry reached out and placed a hand on top of his.

"I know you're under a lot of stress."

Louis shook his head, "No, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing, Harry.  I wish I could take you.  I should be able to take you."

"It's alright," said Harry, even though it really _wasn't_ , but, because he couldn't bear to see the expression on his love's face and he would do anything to make it go away. 

It worked somewhat, and Louis' distraught expression slowly mellowed out.  "I'll make it up to you.  Take you out for a fancy dinner the next day, I promise."

"Perfect," said Harry, and Louis kissed his cheek chastely before leaving their front door.

Everything was wrong.  He had been walking on eggshells for the past month, worried over Louis' delicate state and worried enough to shove his own insecurities aside.  Fame wasn't anything he had ever imagined it to be; it was time-consuming and horrible and full of lies, and it was all Harry could do to put on a brave front for Louis.

Long distance was _brutal_.  Louis had to travel for filming and while Skype worked somewhat to keep the loneliness at bay, the fact remained that they were drifting apart.  Harry used to be able to tell what Louis was thinking without a moment's hesitance, but it was hard to know what was going on in his love's mind when they were separated by a thousand miles.  It was trying, made even worse when their time was made even shorter by the demands of their own respective jobs. 

Harry still loved Louis, would always love Louis no matter what, but it was harder than it seemed.  Louis wouldn't tell him what was going on, and it seemed as if sometimes they weren't even having the same conversation.  They still had their special moments, but when they were apart...

He was only lucky enough that Louis was out of the house whenever he broke down. 

* * *

**_May 4, 2015_ **

Niall and Gemma had already left.  The guests had slowly trickled off after they had chased after the car, and now he was sitting alone in the courtyard that they had occupied after the ceremony.  The fairy lights still glowed dimly in the night's light, and the place almost seemed ethereal, otherworldly in the stark contrast it held to how crowded it had been earlier. 

The spring night was cool, but not cold enough to warrant going back inside, and Harry finally had time to collect his thoughts.  Because while the wedding had gone off without a hitch, his mind was still trying to come to terms about how he felt about Louis. 

Because seeing Louis only helped him come to terms that Louis was still the one for him.  Would probably _always_ be the one. 

It was scary, daunting even to consider that he was willing to bare his heart open to Louis again.  That even after being stomped on and broken beyond repair, his own _heart_ , the organ that kept him alive, was willing to go though it again just so it could go on loving Louis. 

And Harry was strangely okay with that.  Louis gave him no reason to trust him again other than Niall and Gemma's trust in him and his pretty spoken words, but still, Harry _did_ trust him.  And he wanted nothing more than to be Louis' again.  Niall had been right. 

Harry had never been happier than when he was with Louis.

"Harry?"

He blinked into the darkness, and a smile made its way across his face as soon as he saw who had spoken.

"Lou!" he cried out, happily.

"Why are you sitting out here in the dark, love?"  Louis approached cautiously, his blue eyes darting this way and that, and Harry couldn't help smiling even wider.  Louis had always hated being outside in the dark, and seeing how Louis was _still_ the same Louis as before only warmed his heart and cemented his decision.

"I don't need time, Louis," said Harry, tilting his head upward to pout cutely up at Louis and to accentuate his lips.  "We belong together."

"Harry," breathed out Louis, and then Louis was on him, and they were _kissing_.

Harry moaned into it, relishing the feeling of how _right_ it felt to be in Louis' arms again.  Louis was pressing into him, and before he knew it, he was directly on his lap.  He didn't have time to dwell on it though because his lips were still being attacked by Louis.

Louis' kiss felt desperate, as if he didn't kiss Harry right at that very moment, he would shatter.  Harry kissed back just as fiercely, tasting Louis on his lips only made him want him even more.

Louis never let up, only pulling away to murmur things like, "Love you so much, Haz,' and 'Never stopped loving you' and 'Missed this.  Missed you.  Missed your curls, your smile, your everything.' and Harry couldn't help but smile through Louis' kiss.

He pulled away eventually, and waited until Louis was looking him directly into his eyes.

"I _love_ you."

"What?" the word seemed to be torn from Louis' mouth, and he looked just as shocked as the word had painted him to be.

"I love you," he repeated, giggling even as the words came out.  "Love you _so_ much, Lou.  Even if you break me, even if you hurt me beyond repair, I'll always love you."

Louis didn't look happy to hear the words, and Harry's muddled mind couldn't process why Louis still looked distraught.  "Why aren't you happy, Lou?" he asked, tilting his head.  "I thought you wanted me to love you?”

"Harry, are you drunk?" asked Louis, looking pained.

He ignored Louis' words, desperate in his attempt to put a smile back on his love's face.  "I haven't been happy in so _long_ , Lou.  _You_ make me happy.  Only _you_.  It was only ever you who can make me happy.  It's been so hard without you, Lou."

Louis stayed silent, and Harry pressed even closer to Louis in an attempt to stop Louis' shaking.  "Three years and all I ever wanted was you."

"I hurt you," said Louis, sounding distraught and Harry made a frustrated sound, pushing forward to press a kiss on Louis' lips.

He didn't kiss back.

"Wha-?" he pouted, falling back on his hunches as he stared up at Louis.  "Why?"

"Harry, I _can't_.  You're - you deserve better than me."

Harry startled at the tears that started to stream down Louis' face and he couldn't comprehend why Louis was crying with his judgment so impaired. 

"Why are you crying?"

"I hurt you," Louis repeated, brokenly, his voice rough as the tears continued to fall.

"Yes," he said, using the little patience he had left, "you did, but you're here now."

"I don't deserve you," Louis continued on as if he hadn't even heard him.  "I'm horrible.  I can't - I can't take advantage of you like this, Harry.  You're drunk," he said, sounding dismayed.

"I still love you," he offered up, in hopes it would calm Louis down, but it only served to break him even further, a single sob escaping Louis' lips as he tore himself away.

"You'll like Zayn," said Louis.  "He's my manager.  He'll take you home, Harry.  I shouldn't be here with you right now."

"Are you running away?" he said, suddenly angry.  "I told you I love you, Lou, shouldn't that be enough to keep you?"  The anger disappeared as suddenly as it came, and he let out one of his own sobs.  "Why isn't my love enough?  I loved you just as much as I did when you left and it'll never be enough, will it?  Even if I love you as wide as the whole world, you'll still leave me."

"Oh, babe," said Louis.  "I'm so sorry.   Don't cry, Harry, _please_ don't waste any more tears on me, love."

Harry laughed, even as a sob erupted, "Too fucking late, Lou."

"Babe, I'm still here, aren't I?  I love you just as much, Harry."

"Then _stay_."

Louis looked conflicted, but when Harry couldn't choke another sob down, Louis knelt to press a kiss against his forehead.

"I'll stay until you don't want me anymore, Harry," and the words sounded like a promise.

* * *

**_May 4, 2012_ **

"What's wrong, Lou?" he asked worriedly.  Louis was sitting alone, in the dark, his head bowed over their dining table and tear tracks visible on his face.  "Did something happen?"

"You're too good for me," Louis whispered as soon as Harry got close enough.

Harry stopped moving closer, tilting his head in confusion as he tried to comprehend the scene in front of him.  "What are you saying, Lou?"

"I can't love you the way I want to," Louis' words went straight to his heart, and suddenly Harry knew something was terribly, horribly wrong. 

"Louis, what are you saying, love?"  He kneeled in attempt to get closer, but Louis flinched away before they could make contact. 

"Not where I'm at right now.  I'll just continue hurting you and I can't do that."

"Hurting me?  Lou, how are you hurting me?"

Louis burst into a fresh bout of tears and Harry couldn't take it anymore, pulling the smaller boy into his arms and holding him tight.  Louis resisted at first, but after a few moments, he let Harry hold him, crying into his arms. 

Harry was distraught, even as his heart was beating fast and his mind seemed to be stuck on an endless repeat of 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening.' 

"Babe, please, talk to me.  I can't fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Louis let out an anguished cry."You can't _fix_ this, Harry."

"Why not, Lou?"

Louis just shook his head, his tears seeping into Harry's clothes.  Louis seemed distraught, so Harry didn't press, and it seemed like an eternity before Louis started speaking again.  "Maybe we're better apart."

Harry flinched as soon as the words registered.  "Are you breaking up with me, Lou?"

Louis stilled in his arms, and Harry's heart fell as he felt Louis nod against his chest. 

"We're forever, Lou.  We _can't_ break up," his voice broke on the last syllable and suddenly he couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth, "I can't - You _can't_ leave me, Lou.  I'm nothing without you."

Louis stiffened in his arms at the words, and he slowly pulled away.  "You're better off without me, Harry."

"You _can't_ ," he begged, and he was horrified to feel tears streaming down his cheeks.  " _Please_ , Lou."

"I'm sorry," said Louis, and Harry spent the rest of the night crying hysterically into Louis' arms, pleading and begging for his love to reconsider.

He didn't.

Louis was gone by the morning.

* * *

**May 5, 2015 and May 23, 2015**

He woke to an empty bed.  His head was pounding and his sight was swimming, and Harry knew something was wrong. 

Memories of the wedding yesterday came trickling back slowly, and he sat up suddenly as he remembered what had just occurred.

"Louis?" he called out.

There was no answer.

He paused, telling himself  _not_ to panic, and was promptly startled when his hand fell on a sheet of paper. 

He recognized Louis' handwriting immediately, and the words became blurry as his eyes filled with tears.

_I love you, Harry, so fucking much.  So much that even if all I want in the world is to hold you, I would_ never _do that if it meant I was taking advantage of you.  And I_ am _, Harry.I hurt you.  I broke us.  We were meant to be forever, and I severed that so I could follow my dreams, when really, my dream had always been you.  Has always been you.  Will_ always _be you._

It didn't make any sense, and Harry collapsed into tears as soon as he finished reading it.

Louis was gone, and all he had to show for it was a paper filled with pretty, fluffy words.

He spent the day in bed, crying and hating that it was almost exactly like it had been three years ago. 

"Give him time," said Niall when he called an hour later.

"It's your honeymoon," Harry said, flabbergasted.  "Why don't you take Gems and have a good fucking time, Ni, and not worry about Louis and me."

"I can't," admitted Niall, "because my two best mates are fucking miserable.   How can I be happy if I know both of you are crying your eyes out?"

Harry let out a sob at that, wiping furiously at his tears.  "I'm sorry for ruining your honeymoon."

"Don't be," and that was Gemma, and her tone was soft and hard all at once.  "Harry, I'm always on your side, love, you know that, so believe me when I say Louis has a plan."

"He _left_ , Gems."

"Just give him time," she echoed her newly wedded husband's words, and Harry hung up angrily as soon as she had spoken.

It was a week after Gemma and Niall's honeymoon ended that he got a call from an unknown number.

"Harry Styles?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if Louis mentioned me, but I'm his manager, Zayn Malik.  It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you."

He let loose a shaky breath, his hands barely having any strength to hold the phone upright.  "It's nice to meet you," he said politely, even though inside he was reeling from the fact that Louis' manager was calling him.

"I'll get right to the point, Louis is miserable.  You're the love of his life, you know."

"As people keep on telling me," he said diplomatically, not wanting to voice his doubt to a person who probably thought the world of Louis.

"You _are_ , Harry.   I know it's hard to believe since Louis is a twat and doesn't know how to properly articulate his feelings, but for the three years I've known him, he's only _ever_ thought about you."

"There's really been no one else?" he asked in a small voice.

"No one," confirmed Zayn, firmly.  "It has only ever been you, Harry."

"I don't know why you're telling me this," he said when the silence stretched on for too long.  "We're over, Zayn.  He left me again."

"Which is why I'm calling you," said Zayn.  "The prat is about to do something so bloody stupid that it's probably going to cost both of our jobs."

"Then you're calling to ask me to talk him out of it?  Because honestly, I'm not the person to be asking.  You can try his mum, Louis always did listen to her."

Zayn made a frustrated sound on the other side of the line, "Bloody oblivious idiots the two of you.  I'm not calling for you to ask you to stop him, I'm calling because I want to know if you're worth it.  Do you love him, Harry?"

"You're a stranger."

"A stranger that has been with Louis for the past three years," countered Zayn, and Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips at that.

"I do," he said after a long while. "I've never stopped loving him.  He's _it_ for me," he laughed, the humor missing as the notes trickled out, "I rather suspect he's ruined me for anyone else."

"Good," said Zayn, and Harry made an affronted sound.  Zayn didn't elaborate, "I'll be at your bakery tomorrow at noon.  Dress well, yeah?."

He didn't even want for an agreement, and Harry stared unseeing at his phone for a long few moments after the call dropped.

Zayn,true to his word, showed up in classy clothes and looking like a runway model.  He was gorgeous, with chiseled cheekbones and dark eyes, and Harry let Zayn pull him into the expensive car without protest.

They didn't make small talk, Harry too nervous to do much but stare out the window and tap incessantly on any surface he could find.

"He doesn't know you're coming," said Zayn when they pulled up.  The place was posh-looking, possessing more than twenty floors and glass doors, and Harry felt out of place even in his nicest clothes.  "Lou thought it might be too much to hope you'd be willing to come, so he was banking on you seeing the news and coming to him yourself."

"Little optimistic," he quipped, and Zayn cracked a smile.

"But that's the Lou we know and love.  I'm just helping him along a bit."  Zayn fell quiet as soon as they got to their destination, and Harry followed obediently as he led them to the front, seating them next to a nervous looking man who quickly pulled Zayn into a hug. 

"It'll be alright," the man was saying, and the way his hands were clutching tightly onto Zayn's back helped Harry notice that they were something _more_ than friends.  "I'm here, baby," the man continued to whisper.

"Thanks, Liam," murmured Zayn, burying his face into the man's shoulder before pulling away.  Harry looked away before long, feeling as if he was intruding into an intimate moment.

He busied himself by surveying the room, noticing the multitude of reporters with press badges around their necks.  The stage in front of them was small, and Harry realized with a start that Zayn probably brought him here to watch Louis' press conference.

He was just starting to panic when Louis walked out.  He was dressed in a well-tailored suit and his feathery hair in a quiff, but his expression was sullen and tired.  He looked _worried_ , and Harry's heart ached at the sight.  When Louis finally reached the podium with the microphone, he grabbed it with shaking hands before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Three years ago, I was in love.  Am still in love, actually," he paused to let out a nervous chuckle, but the room full of journalists stayed quiet.  "I gave it up because I was young and stupid, and believed that I couldn't _be_ successful if I was," he suddenly stopped, and Harry's heart ached at how _lost_ Louis looked.  He looked _scared_ , and Harry wanted to call out, to tell Louis to _stop_ , that he didn't need Louis to come out to the whole world to make him love him again.  But Louis looked determined, and the next word came out strong, "gay."

There was a collective gasp, and Louis' smile was wry.  "Yes, the person I am in love with is a man.  And I am no longer ashamed of who I am.  Will _never_ again be ashamed of who I am.  I spent the last three years trying to act like someone else. I had to pretend that I wasn't gay, that I was a heterosexual male who loved women as much as he loved acting.  And I do love acting.  It was what I was born to do.  But when your chosen profession is acting, and all you _do_ is act, going home and pretending to be someone you are not makes you lose yourself.  For the last three years I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't even recognize my reflection.

"So, yes, I'm gay and I will always be gay.  And it's three years too late, and I lost him because I was too scared to tell the truth, to be proud of who I am.  He's good for me, you see, and he would have never let it get this far if I hadn't been stupid and let him go."

There was a long silence after Louis stopped speaking, and suddenly the reporters were clamoring over themselves to ask questions.  "One question, only," said Louis, quietly, and the girl he chose was shaking as she stood.

"Will you be getting back together with this mystery man?" asked the girl, carefully crafting her words. 

Louis let out a shaky breath, and Harry startled when he saw Louis' eyes close in pain.  "If he'll have me."

"He needs you," said Zayn quietly, to his left.  "He's scared, and I know it's a lot to ask of you when you don't even know if you want to forgive him, but he's given up everything for you, Harry.  Louis would want you up there."

"I've forgiven him a long time ago," he said, just as quietly.  "I love him, Zayn, and he didn't need to do this for me."  His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, but it was surprisingly easy for him to make his way toward the stage.

Louis looked startled to see him, and his eyes looked wet even under the many flashing lights.  "You're here," he whispered, but the words were easily heard in the quietness of the room.

He was surprised the reporters were quiet for once, but Harry didn't have eyes for them.  Only for Louis.  "Always, Lou."  He crossed the distance in a few quick strides, and then he was tugging Louis into a hard kiss.

* * *

EPILOGUE

**_April 3rd, 2017_ **

"Oh god," groaned Louis, "Whose idea was it to decide on _salmon_ for the food?  I'm so _hungry_."

Harry giggled, entangling his fingers with Louis, and swaying to the beat.  They were dancing to "Still the One" by Shania Twain and he was feeling sappy as he looked down at Louis.  "Blame yourself, Mr. famous actor.  I wanted a small wedding," he sighed, wistfully.

Louis pouted at his words, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the wedding you said you wanted.  It's huge, and not small, and the food portions are so tiny, and you're not even in a wedding dress."

"Lou," he said, unable to hide the fondness he felt for the ridiculous actor in his tone, "it's been two years already.  You don't have to keep on trying to make it up to me."

"But I hurt you," said Louis, looking small and distraught on their wedding day, and he couldn't be having that, so he tugged his newly wedded husband forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Yes, but you made up for it a million times already," he countered.  "You bought me a cat that scratched up _all_ our furniture, you sent me so many flowers I almost died from an allergic reaction, and you made my bakery so famous I can hardly keep up with all the orders."

"Those all sound like disasters."

"Which is _exactly_ my point.  Maybe you should stop before you actually kill me," he deadpanned, and at Louis' affronted look, burst into giggles.  "I'm kidding, Lou, but you should know by now I forgave you a long time ago."

"I know," said Louis, a slow smile started creeping its way onto his face and Harry laughed happily when Louis pulled him closer and buried his face into his neck.  "I love you, Harry," he breathed quietly.

"Love you too, you fool."

And, in the end, that was all that really mattered.  Sure, they may have had a bigger bump in the road than most couples, but they made it, didn't they?  It was their wedding day, and Harry couldn't even imagine being able to love Louis more than he did now.

It had been hard in the beginning after their relationship was thrust into the spotlight.  Harry thought that would be the hardest part, thought that being watched by the whole world would eventually break them apart again.   But it wasn't, because Zayn was a miracle worker and worked tirelessly to keep Harry's name out of the tabloids. 

It hadn't been easy, the rebirth of their relationship.  Louis spent countless hours worrying if he was taking advantage of Harry, and Harry found himself the recipient of many romantic gestures in an attempt to make up for the past.  Harry was flattered at first, but had to eventually sit Louis down and explain that Louis didn't _have_ to make it up to him, that if Louis only cared about making up for the past, they could never move forward.  They had decided to start on a clean slate; by letting go of the past, they were able to create a better future. 

Of course, Louis sometimes still reverted to his stages of insecurity, but for the most part, they were happy.  Perhaps it was fated that they had to break up, to learn more about themselves and to learn how to deal with the fame that came with becoming a world-famous actor.  Because Harry knew they were stronger than ever now and that there was no way he could ever love Louis more than he did right now.

**_Fin_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt resonated with me personally, because my current bf and I, we had a break of four years because of silly mistakes on his part (and mine, but on a lesser scale) and when we finally got back together, he spent ages trying to make it up to me, when really, all I wanted to do was forget the past and move on! And now we're happily together for two years already :) and I love him so much more than I did before we broke up for the first time ehehehe.  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! :)  
> And like I never write angst xD so it'll be super meaningful if you guys comment/kudos to let me know if you liked it! i usually stick to fluff and I'm hoping that didn't show too much...D:


End file.
